


gun in my purse (bitch i came dressed to kill)

by CathRsa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU where twins can sometimes see the glimpse from each other's point of view, And jisung with sideway bangs and headband (?), Childhood lullaby, Classical Poems, Death, Family Reunions, Felix and Jisung appearance is pretty much the same like 'IN' trailer, Felix and Jisung are twins, Felix's gang : international kpop idols, Han Jisung | Han is a Little Shit, It's actually just an excuse to put dita karang somewhere in the story, Jisung's gang : korean idols, Just so you get it. FELIX WITH MULLET AND SPARKLY EYE MAKE-UP, Lee Felix is a Brat, M/M, Mafia AU, Oh and chan is the leader of everything he took felix under his wings, Oh and feel the pain too, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Separate Childhoods, Temporary Amnesia, They're in different gang, Yes felix with that sparkly things under his eyes and mullet, hepibidi to my bby ji and lix!!!
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathRsa/pseuds/CathRsa
Summary: Felix merasa dirinya berhalusinasi ketika mendapatkan penglihatan-penglihatan yang asing sekaligus familiar.Jisung tak peduli pada apapun, tapi tak bisakah kembarannya hidup sehari saja tanpa terluka?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix, Implied Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	gun in my purse (bitch i came dressed to kill)

**Author's Note:**

> written as a comission (?) hope you like it ♥(✿ฺ´∀`✿ฺ)ﾉ.

" _'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves. Did gyre and gimble in the wabe_ —"

Dengusan tawa pelan membuat Felix menoleh cepat. "Lewis Carrol? Sungguh, Fel? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebagai penyuka sastra klasik."

" _Diamlah_ , _Chan_." Felix menghentikan senandungnya di tengah jalan, memandang galak pada sang pemimpin yang duduk di kursi kebesarannya. "Dan ke mana semua orang? Kenapa hanya ada kau dan aku di rapat ini?"

"Allen memiliki janji transaksi dengan seorang kartel Meksiko, Guanlin sedang dalam misi penyelamatan ke Hong Kong, _kau tahu kan_ , keadaan di sana makin memanas. Dita ada dalam misi pembunuhannya. Chenle bersama Renjun di laboratorium. Yang lain aku tidak tahu. Mungkin sedang di jalan."

Felix mendengus, meniup poninya sendiri. "Susah ya beroperasi di Korea dengan anggota multinasional."

"Karena hanya ada kita berdua di sini untuk sementara, akan lebih baik kalau—" Chan menghentikan ucapannya dan memasang raut wajah geli melihat Felix yang mengedip-kedipkan mata. "Kenapa? Sesuatu masuk ke matamu?"

Felix menggeleng, namun tersenyum lebar. "Tadi kau bilang, karena hanya ada kita berdua, bukankah lebih baik kita—?"

"Cuci muka, sana. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, sih? Aku baru saja hendak memberimu misi."

Yang lebih muda merengut. "Apa aku tidak menarik? Aku bahkan sudah berdandan." Dia mengedip-kedipkan mata lagi, memamerkan taburan _glitter_ perak di bawah matanya.

"Semenarik apapun kau, aku tetap akan melihatmu sebagai anak kecil yang kutemukan menangis saat melakukan pembunuhan pertamanya." Chan mengulurkan tangan, mengusak poni Felix. "Sudahlah, kemari dan lihat ini. Ada seseorang yang meminta salah satu pebisnis besar untuk dibunuh sebelum akhir bulan. Menurutmu kau bisa melakukannya?"

" _Menangis, menangis_. Aku _tak ingat_ pernah menangis saat membunuh." Felix mengerucutkan bibir sebal, namun tetap mencondongkan tubuh untuk membaca dokumen yang ditunjukkan sang ketua padanya. "Siapa targetnya? Akan seberapa sulit menurutmu?"

"Seorang Presiden Direktur sebuah perusahaan besar bernama Kang Daniel. Kurasa lumayan sulit jika kau hendak menggunakan cara manual. Dia tak pernah bepergian tanpa pengawal dan adalah seorang suami yang setia, jadi mustahil untuk kau turun langsung lalu berusaha menggodanya."

"Hm," Felix merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan rokok dan pemantik api, membakarnya dan menyesapnya lamat-lamat. Bibir merah muda pucat itu sedikit terbuka untuk menggumamkan senandung pelan. Kemudian dia bertepuk tangan sendiri. "Kurasa aku bisa mendorongnya untuk bunuh diri."

"Oh, ya?" Chan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. 

"Bunuh istrinya, hancurkan kerajaan bisnisnya, tekan rekan-rekannya hingga menjauhinya. Aku tak perlu mengotori tanganku, dia akan menjemput maut dengan sendirinya."

Yang lebih tua mengendikkan bahu. "Jenius, secara teori. Akan lebih baik kalau kau memang benar bisa mempraktekkannya. Waktumu hanya sampai akhir bulan ini, tidak apa?"

Felix meniupkan asap rokoknya ke wajah sang pemimpin yang bahkan tak merubah ekspresi, terlalu terbiasa dengan tingkah pemuda itu. "Yup. Lebih cepat lebih baik, sebelum aku lupa aku memiliki misi."

"Berhenti berusaha membuatku kanker paru-paru, Fel. Aku sudah tidak muda lagi." Chan mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah, menepis asap rokok Felix. "Ada yang kau butuhkan untuk itu?"

" _Oldie_." Felix menyeringai, yang dibalas Chan dengan juluran lidah kekanakan. "Aku memerlukan... Entahlah, belum terpikir. Yang pasti jadwal kegiatan istri pebisnis itu, dan aku juga butuh peretas terbaikmu. Akan kita bobol dan curi semua asetnya."

"Aku akan mengatur Yuta untuk bekerja denganmu, itu cukup?"

Felix mengendikkan bahu. "Kenapa bukan kau saja? Setahuku kau adalah peretas terbaik yang kita punya."

Yang lebih tua menghela nafas. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku yang akan menemanimu dalam misi ini. Senang, anak kecil?"

Felix tersenyum lebar dan tertawa kecil, seperti seorang anak-anak yang baru saja mendapatkan mainan yang sudah lama diidamkannya. "Tentu saja!"

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

"Ugh," Jisung mendesis pelan, tangan secara otomatis menyentuh bagian kanan perutnya, merutuk dalam hati tiap kali rasa perih yang familiar itu muncul. " _Orang gila sialan_. Dia kenapa lagi, sih?"

Orang yang sedang bersamanya hanya meliriknya setengah hati. "Kenapa?"

"Ada seorang bodoh yang sedang membuat dirinya terluka." Jisung mendengus, mengelus-elus bagian di mana rasa sakit itu terasa, mencoba meredakan rasa sakitnya. Dia menghela nafas saat rasa sakit itu mereda, namun digantikan dengan perih di bagian lengannya, seperti tertusuk sesuatu. " _Fuck. Shit._ Sialan. Orang ini sebenarnya _kenapa_ , sih?!" Dia menggerutu keras-keras.

"Berisik sekali sih, Jisung?"

"Maaf, kak Changbin." Jisung berujar tanpa nada menyesal sama sekali. "Tolong lanjutkan dan abaikan saja aku."

"Mana bisa begitu. Kau orang selanjutnya yang akan kuturunkan di misi kali ini." Changbin menyesap cerutunya lamat. "Jisung... Kau mengenal Kang Daniel?"

"Aku mengenalnya tapi dia tak mengenalku. Itu terhitung tidak?" Jisung terkekeh saat Changbin memberinya lirikan tak terkesan. "Ok, ok. Aku akan serius sekarang. Kang Daniel, pemilik kongsi dagang terbesar negara ini, kan? Suami aktris cantik Kang Jihyo. Kumpulan orang-orang kaya yang hidup di tengah _spotlight_. Para rubah pemburu uang dan ketenaran."

"Wow, kau terdengar sinis sekali."

Jisung menoleh cepat hingga gerakan lehernya hampir menghasilkan bunyi. "Kak Changbin! Kenapa manusia ini ada di sini?!" tukasnya tak terima, menunjuk-nunjuk dengan kurang ajar wajah orang yang baru melangkah mendekati meja mereka.

"Jaga sikapmu, Han Jisung. Aku juga tidak sudi melihatmu kalau bukan karena perintah kak Changbin." Orang itu melangkah mendekat dan mengenyakkan diri di atas sofa.

"Hyunjin." Changbin menyapanya singkat. "Kau memiliki misi dengan Jisung."

Hyunjin mengendikkan bahu tak acuh. "Berhubungan dengan si Kang Daniel itu?"

"Begitulah. Kita disewa untuk menjaganya dan istrinya, Kang Jihyo." Changbin meletakkan lembaran kertas yang dijilid rapi ke atas meja. "Ada kabar bahwa saingan bisnisnya hendak membunuhnya dan menargetkan keluarganya. Kita diwajibkan menjaga kebahagiaan keluarga kecil itu."

Jisung mendengus. "Memberikan kebahagiaan tidak ada dalam _jobdesk_ kita."

Changbin menggebrak meja. " _Jobdesk_ kita adalah mengikuti keinginan orang yang berani membayar kita dengan harga tertinggi dan jika Kang Daniel menginginkan kita membuat keluarganya bahagia, _then damn it,_ " Dia menatap tajam Jisung dan Hyunjin. "Sebaiknya kalian bisa menulis ulang takdir dan memastikan hal itu terjadi untuk mereka. Keinginan klien adalah perintah. Perintah itu mutlak dan jaminannya hidup kalian. Kalian mengerti?"

" _Yes, captain._ "

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

"Kau itu harus berhati-hati lain kali, Felix. Aku dan Chenle tak selalu ada di dekatmu untuk segera memberikan pertolongan pertama."

"Benar," Sosok kecil di sebelahnya sibuk menggunting kasa dan beberapa kali mengecek infus. "Ini bukan misi pertamamu, kak Felix. Kenapa bisa sampai tertembak begini, sih? Kau bahkan belum melakukan apa-apa."

"Iya maaf Renjun, Chenle. Aku gegabah." Felix memutar bola mata. "Tadi aku harus melihat keadaan dari dekat, tak kusangka _bodyguard_ Kang Jihyo benar-benar sesigap itu."

Pemuda bertubuh kecil yang menggenggam tangan Felix tanpa belas kasihan menyuntikkan jarum suntik ke lengannya tanpa aba-aba. "Jangan merengek seperti bayi," cetusnya pedas saat Felix spontan mengaduh. "Ini morfin, anestesi terbaik yang aku punya. Kami sudah mengeluarkan pelurunya tapi limpamu bocor. Tanpa ini, kau akan kesakitan hebat untuk beberapa hari dan aku tahu kau punya misi penting bersama kak Chan."

"Lagipula kak Chan bisa membunuh kami kalau kau sampai melakukan hal kecil seperti mengeluh di bawah perawatan kami, kak." Chenle menghela nafas. "Dan aku tak ingin menemui sisi gelap kak Chan dalam usia sedini ini."

"Sekarang tidur." Renjun menaikkan selimut Felix hingga ke dagunya. "Kami akan datang lagi nanti untuk mengecek infusmu."

"Bisakah kau... Menyanyikanku lagu pengantar tidur?" Felix bertanya ragu.

Renjun mendengus dan sudut bibir Chenle tertarik sedikit ke atas. "Dasar bayi. Kau mau kunyanyikan apa?"

"Kau tahu Jabberwocky?"

Renjun mengangkat alis. "Manusia tidak tahu diri. Kau serius ingin membuatku mengarang melodi spontan di tempat seperti ini?"

Felix mengerjap setengah mengantuk. "Mengarang? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku yang akan bernyanyi. Tidurlah, kak Felix." Chenle mengulurkan tangan untuk menutup matanya yang mulai sayu. " _London Bridge is falling down, falling down—_ "

"Itu bukan Jabberwocky—"

"— _f_ _alling down, my fair lady._ "

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

_"Ini akan menjadi hal yang mudah, kan?"_

_"Tentu saja. Melindungi orang-orang seperti ini adalah makanan sehari-hariku."_

_"Tak boleh ada kegagalan. Keinginan klien adalah perintah dan perintahnya mutlak dengan jaminan hidup."_

_"AMPUN! AMPUN, IBU! AMPUN!"_

_"Nakal, anak nakal. Anak nakal harus dihukum atau kau akan tumbuh menjadi pria nakal seperti ayahmu, hihihihi."_

_"Ibu jangan—kumohon jangan! Jangan sakiti—"_

"FELIX!"

"Hah!"

Felix terkesiap bangun, menyentak selang infus di lengannya hingga jarumnya bergeser sedikit dan meringis saat melihat darah mulai naik dari tangannya ke dalam selang. Dia menoleh dan bertemu pandang langsung dengan wajah cemas sang ketua kelompok yang ada di depan wajahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Chan dengan tangan yang terampil memperbaiki letak jarum infus Felix dan membantunya berbaring. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ini karena kau membangunkanku dengan suara keras," Felix berujar tak terima.

"Kau berteriak-teriak dalam tidurmu, Felix." Chan menatapnya risau. "Terus menerus memohon sesuatu. Apa kau bermimpi buruk?"

"Kurasa begitu." Felix memegangi dahinya dan mengernyit. "Aku tak terlalu ingat detailnya. Aku ingat memimpikan sebuah meja konferensi panjang seperti milik kita, tapi dengan isi orang-orang yang asing. Lalu seorang wanita seram yang berteriak-teriak dan anak kecil yang menangis. Semuanya bercampur."

"Apakah itu karena kelelahan? Atau rasa bersalah?"

"Kurasa itu adalah ilusi yang diciptakan morfin sialan milik Renjun—" Felix mendadak berhenti. "Tunggu. Apa maksudmu rasa bersalah?"

Chan tersenyum lebar dan membalikkan laptop yang dipangkunya untuk menunjukkan sesuatu di layar pada Felix.

Sebuah artikel gosip yang baru saja diunggah ke internet, dengan kepala berita yang mengumumkan bahwa aktris Kang Jihyo kehilangan bayinya dalam keguguran yang disebabkan kecelakaan mobil.

"Kau baru saja membunuh sebuah janin dan melukai ibunya." Chan berujar santai. Felix hanya mengangkat alis sembari dengan cepat membaca isi artikel itu.

Pemuda itu kemudian tertawa puas. "Jadi luka tembak ini sepadan dengan hasilnya, ya." Felix mengelus sisi kanan perutnya. "Bagaimana reaksi Kang Jihyo?"

"Dia belum sadar, jadi kurasa dia belum tahu kalau dia sudah kehilangan calon bayinya." Chan menutup laptopnya dan tersenyum pada Felix. "Setelah ini aku akan berusaha mencuri aset Kang Daniel dan meruntuhkan kerajaan bisnisnya. Kau istirahatlah. Kerjamu bagus hari ini."

"Tetaplah bersamaku, Chan."

"Selalu, Felix. Selalu."

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

" _Beware the Jabberwock, my son. The jaws that bite, the claws that catch. Beware, the Jubjub bird, and shun the frumious—_ "

"— _Bandersnatch?_ "

Jisung menoleh dengan mata menyipit kesal pada Hyunjin yang menyelesaikan lagu yang digumamkannya.

"Melodi apa itu? Baru pertama kudengar. Kau membuatnya sendiri?" Hyunjin melirik rekan misinya di sela-sela ia membersihkan _scope_ senapannya. "Aku tak pernah tahu kau punya kepekaan terhadap karya sastra klasik."

"Ibuku yang membuatnya, dulu sekali saat kami kecil. Dia menyanyikan sendiri puisi klasik itu sebagai lagu pengantar tidur kami." Jisung menjawab setelah menghela nafas dan nampak berpikir. Mungkin dia mempertimbangkan apakah layak memberi tahu orang asing seperti Hyunjin informasi pribadi itu.

Hyunjin berdehem penuh afirmasi. " _Kami_?"

"Aku dan adikku."

"Kau memiliki saudara?"

"Begitulah." Jisung mengendikkan bahu, tanda bagi Hyunjin untuk tak mengorek lebih dalam informasi darinya.

Namun bukan Hwang Hyunjin namanya kalau dia tak mendapatkan informasi sampai ke akar-akarnya. "Aku tak pernah tahu kau memiliki adik. Di mana dia sekarang?"

Jisung mendenguskan tawa pelan. "Kuharap aku bisa memberitahumu."

"Tak perlu disembunyikan. Lagipula sekarang kita _partner_. Apa dia tak terjun ke dunia gelap sepertimu?"

"Kau salah menangkap kalimatku. Aku sendiri juga berharap aku tahu di mana dia."

Hyunjin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Berpisah, ya... Sedih sekali. Orang tua bercerai saat kecil?"

"Ayah selingkuh. Ibu jadi gila," Jisung berujar pelan. "Menghajarku dan adik terus menerus. Aku terbangun di rumah sakit suatu pagi dengan polisi yang berkata ibuku sudah tiada. Tak ada keberadaan adikku."

"Ouch," Hyunjin mengendikkan bahu. "Pasti sakit sekali. Kau bahkan tidak tahu di mana ia dimakamkan."

"Aku tak peduli di mana ibuku dimakamkan. Aku takkan sudi mengunjungi makamnya bahkan jika aku tahu di mana ia berada."

"Bukan ibumu, adikmu."

Jisung menoleh menatap rekan misinya dengan ekspresi aneh. "Adikku masih hidup. Aku hanya tak tahu di mana dia."

" _Sure_ ," Hyunjin tersenyum. "Pegang terus harapan itu jika itu bisa membuatmu melanjutkan hidup dengan tenang."

"Ini bukan sekadar harapan, dia memang masih hidup. Aku tahu." Jisung menatapnya putus asa, menunjukkan punggung tangannya pada Hyunjin. "Karena sekarang si orang bodoh itu baru saja membuat dirinya terluka untuk yang ke sekian kalinya dalam minggu ini."

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

"Felix pelan-pelan, jarum infusmu bergeser lagi." Chan dengan sabar memperbaiki letak jarum infus pemuda itu untuk ke sekian kalinya, sebelum mendaratkan satu sentilan kuat ke dahinya. "Aku tahu berita ini mengejutkanmu, tapi tak perlu sampai seperti itu, kan? Sini biar kucari sendiri."

Felix masih mengutak-atik laptop sang ketua di pangkuannya, memeriksa perimeter sekitar tempatnya melakukan misi dengan bantuan beberapa aplikasi canggih legal maupun ilegal yang dikembangkan para teknisi gengnya. "Aku tak bisa percaya. Kukira yang kemarin menembakku adalah _bodyguard_ Kang Jihyo. Ternyata anggota geng lain?" Dia mengetikkan koordinat dengan geligi beradu geram. "Beraninya mengganggu kerjaku."

"Kurasa mereka diperintah untuk melindungi target kita." Chan menyandarkan kepalanya ke atas ranjang rawat Felix. "Dengan ini kita tahu satu lagi hal yang harus diwaspadai, kalau begitu."

"Sayang sekali. Mereka akan gagal menjalankan misi tanpa pernah tahu alasannya, kalau begitu." Felix tersenyum lebar. "Karena setelah ini kita tinggal melakukan semuanya dari jarak jauh. Kupu-kupu telah mengepakkan sayapnya, saatnya menunggu badai yang akan terbentuk."

Chan mengimitasi senyumnya. "Panggung telah dibuat dan tali telah dipasang. Para boneka bersiap untuk pertunjukan terakhir yang fantastis."

Felix menggigit bibir menahan tawa, menekan satu kali tombol _enter_. Layar laptop menyala terang, berubah-ubah setiap waktu dan menunjukkan _directory_ yang sedang berusaha ditembus virus buatan Chan. Ada pengamanan berlapis hanya untuk masuk ke _database_ perusahaan Kang Daniel, tapi hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja hingga semua itu ada di dalam kendali mereka.

Felix sudah menyusun rencana dengan presisi yang tinggi. Sebagai seorang jenius penganut Teori Kupu-Kupu, dia tahu hal kecil mana saja yang harus dilakukan untuk mencapai tujuan.

Seperti menggeser spion mobil Kang Jihyo hanya beberapa senti ke kiri, hal kecil yang membuatnya berakhir mendapatkan luka tembak, namun berhasil menghasilkan kecelakaan naas yang membuat wanita itu keguguran.

 _Kepakan sepasang sayap kupu-kupu sehalus beledu yang di kemudian hari akan menghasilkan badai besar yang menghancurkan satu negara bagian_.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Jisung menatap tak percaya pada laporan yang diberikan— _lebih tepatnya_ disorongkan ke depan wajahnya—oleh Hyunjin yang berlari menghampirinya dengan wajah pias dan seperti kehilangan kendali, sama sekali tak seperti dirinya yang biasanya tenang dan elegan.

Laporan itu nampaknya adalah kliping hasil cetakan kumpulan berita di internet dan media masa, dengan kepala berita yang hampir serupa satu sama lain.

_Kang Jihyo keguguran. Kehilangan bayinya dalam kecelakaan. Harga saham perusahaan Kang Daniel terjun drastis. Pemegang saham marah-marah._

Banyak bahasa-bahasa dunia bisnis dan gaya tulisan majalah gosip yang membuat Jisung merasa kepalanya berdenyut, namun semuanya mengerucut pada suatu kenyataan; bahwa misi mereka kemungkinan besar akan gagal, jika ditilik dari fakta-fakta terbaru ini.

Jisung menatap Hyunjin tak percaya. "Ini semua terjadi dalam rentang waktu hanya _dua puluh empat_ jam setelah kita mendapat misi?"

"Sebenarnya ini tak bisa dikatakan sebagai sesuatu yang merupakan ranah kita." Hyunjin menunjuk salah satu kepala berita. "Kecelakaan itu murni karena _human error_ , kita tak bisa memprediksinya. Saham yang jatuh habis-habisan itu juga tak bisa kita selamatkan karena bukan wewenang kita."

Jisung mengangkat alis, tahu pasti kalau ucapan Hyunjin belum selesai. Dan mungkin bagian selanjutnya sedikit tidak enak didengar. "Tapi?"

"Tapi ada kabar kalau _database_ perusahaan Kang Daniel diterobos peretas. Menurut kak Changbin semua kejadian ini pasti berkaitan."

"Dan tujuannya?"

"Teror psikologis."

"Ada yang berusaha menghancurkan Kang Daniel namun tak ingin mengotori tangan mereka." Jisung menyimpulkan setelah berpikir sejenak. "Jenius. Apa kak Changbin tahu siapa yang kira-kira akan berbuat seperti ini?"

"Han Jisung,"

Jisung bergidik saat Hyunjin mendesiskan namanya dengan nada suram yang membuatnya merinding. "Uh... Ya?"

"Apa kau mengenal seseorang bernama... Bang Chan?"

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Jisung menunduk dalam-dalam, memandangi ujung sepatu ketsnya dan diam-diam mencatat dalam pikiran noda putih tembok beton yang tercetak di ujung sepatunya.

Di sebelahnya Hyunjin berdiri kaku, menunduk dalam hingga tubuh jangkung itu nampak tak berbeda tinggi terlalu jauh dengannya. Tak hanya dia, beberapa orang lain berdiri berjajar di barisan itu, menunduk penuh rasa bersalah dan tak berani menoleh sementara suara hantaman terdengar di depan mereka.

"Kalian," _DUAK_ "Adalah yang terbaik," _BUGH_ "Yang kupunya."

"UGH."

" _Diam_!" _BUGH_ "Kebanggaanku. Yang tak pernah kalah."

Jisung mengernyit dan menutup mata saat suara mengaduh itu terdengar semakin sering, ditambah keretakan sesuatu yang hancur. Mungkin tulang kaki atau rahang seseorang.

"Siapa yang bertanggung jawab untuk hal ini?!"

" _SORRY, CAPTAIN_!"

Jisung berjengit saat rambut panjang Hyunjin ditarik hingga pemuda itu terhuyung ke depan, menggigit bibir untuk menahan keluhnya agar tak mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih buruk dari ketua mereka.

"Hwang Hyunjin. Lee Donghyuck. Koo Jungmo!"

Suara hantaman berulang kali.

"Kalian para profesional! Apa menurut kalian lebih mudah menghilangkan nyawa seseorang daripada menjaganya?"

Kali ini rambut Jisung yang ditarik. Dia menyiapkan diri untuk dipukul, mungkin sedikit patah tulang hidung karena dihantamkan ke lutut atau meja.

Atau mungkin tidak.

Jisung tanpa sengaja mengaduh saat tubuhnya dibanting ke lantai, kedua maniknya mengikuti dengan ngeri pemandangan kepalan tangan Changbin yang terangkat tinggi, menggenggam _baton_ besi yang menjadi senjata kesayangannya, terayun dan sudah dipastikan akan mendarat di wajah Jisung.

"Kak!"

Sebelum sepasang tangan lain menahan pergelangan tangan sang ketua dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Kak Changbin. Kau berlebihan!"

Tubuh tegap itu tersengal-sengal, namun kepalan tangannya perlahan turun dan cengkeramannya di rambut Jisung mengendur.

Pemuda itu buru-buru mundur, setengah ditarik oleh Hyunjin yang sudut bibirnya robek dan mulai meneteskan darah. Di sebelahnya Donghyuck memegangi hidungnya dan Jungmo terduduk dengan kaki kiri yang nampaknya tak bisa bergerak.

"Maafkan aku." Changbin berujar tanpa melihat mereka. "Pergilah ke ruang kesehatan."

Jisung menoleh penuh terima kasih pada orang yang baru datang dan bisa dibilang menyelamatkan nasib mereka semua tadi. "Seungmin, untunglah kau datang."

"Maaf aku telat mendengar beritanya, kalian sampai seperti ini." Satu-satunya sosok yang berhasil menghentikan kemarahan ketua mereka tadi mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Jungmo berdiri. "Bahkan sampai mematahkan kaki Jungmo... Kak Changbin benar-benar ingin kehabisan anak buah, ya?"

Changbin mendelik ke arahnya.

"Maafkan kami, bos." Donghyuck berujar dengan suara sengau. Sepertinya benar dugaan Jisung bahwa tulang hidungnya patah. "Kegagalan kami dalam misi kali ini mencoreng nama kita. Kami seharusnya bisa mengantisipasi segala hal."

"Kami mengantisipasi segala bentuk serangan dari luar," Hyunjin mendesis saat bibirnya yang terluka terasa ngilu untuk berbicara.

"Tapi kami sama sekali tak mengantisipasi kemungkinan kalau Kang Jihyo akan gagal jantung dan menyebabkan Kang Daniel bunuh diri." Jisung berujar dengan nada lebih pelan, dalam hati merutuki kebodohannya.

Seharusnya dia menyadari pola serangan psikologis yang tersusun untuk klien yang harusnya dilindunginya itu. Ia dan Hyunjin sudah menemukan dugaan adanya teror psikologis, tapi tak sampai terpikir oleh mereka bahwa masalahnya bukanlah perlindungan fisik, namun mental sang klien.

"Aku menemukan bahwa seorang musuh besar Kang Daniel baru saja mengirimkan sejumlah besar uang pada rekening yang diputihkan. Mencurigakan, bukan?" Seungmin menyerahkan lampiran kertas pada Changbin.

Jisung tersentak. "Siapa—" Dia bertukar pandang dengan Hyunjin. Dari binar di mata pemuda itu dia bisa melihat bahwa Hyunjin punya dugaan yang sama dengannya.

"—yang ada di balik rekening itu?"

"Seorang jenius." Seungmin mengucapkan tiap silabel kata seakan dia sedang dipaksa memakan makanan yang paling menjijikkan sedunia dan bersiap untuk memuntahkannya. "Seseorang bernama Bang Chan."

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

"Huh!"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak..." Felix memegangi bagian belakang kepalanya, mengernyit sedikit kebingungan mencari rasa sakit yang dirasakannya tadi, yang menghilang secepat datangnya. "Akhir-akhir ini aku terus menerus merasakan rasa sakit yang misterius. Apa aku akan mati muda?"

"Kau bicara apa, sih." Renjun menempelkan punggung tangan di dahinya. "Kau tidak demam, tapi meracau. Apa kau mabuk?"

"Mungkin itu rasa bersalah, jauh di dalam hatinya." Chenle tertawa kecil. "Kang Daniel kan benar-benar bunuh diri, sesuai dengan rencana kak Felix."

"Kasihannya. Kau masih punya hati untuk merasa bersalah setelah melakukan pembunuhan, ternyata. Apa kau akan menangis lagi seperti waktu itu, anak kecil?"

Beberapa orang lain di sana yang duduk mengelilingi meja konferensi panjang itu tertawa.

"Kalian ini, suka sekali berkata aku menangis saat membunuh. Aku tak pernah menangis, tahu!" rajuk Felix.

"Kau menangis," Renjun berujar.

"Menangis." Chan mengonfirmasi. Anggota lain yang lebih tua dari Felix juga mengangguk-angguk. "Meski tak ada yang bisa menyalahkan keadaanmu. Tak sengaja membunuh anggota keluarga pasti memang membawa tekanan batin untuk anak kecil sepertimu dulu."

"Hah?" Felix menggaruk tengkuk. "Anak kecil...? Chan... Pembunuhan pertama yang kulakukan adalah saat aku berumur delapan belas tahun..."

"Dua belas." Seorang anggota lain yang diketahui Felix sudah lama berada di tim menyahut. "Kau bertemu denganku setelah itu, bersimbah darah dan menangis lalu pingsan di hadapanku."

"Kak Allen, orang yang pertama kali kutemui di tim ini adalah kak Dita saat dulu dia memandikanku."

Chan mengernyit. "Felix, coba beritahu aku siapa korban pembunuhan pertamamu."

"Uh... Seorang kartel narkoba yang hendak menipu kita?"

"Dan di mana orang tuamu sekarang?"

"Ibu dan ayahku meninggalkanku sendiri di jalanan, mereka membuangku..." Felix berujar, sedikit tak yakin. "Bukankah aku sudah pernah memberitahu kalian saat pertama kali kak Chan memungutku?"

"Seharusnya aku sudah menduga ini dari reaksinya sejak pertama kali." Renjun memijit dahi sementara Felix makin tak mengerti.

"Felix," Tangan Chan menangkup pipinya. "Kau membunuh ibumu sendiri dalam usaha pembelaan diri di usia dua belas tahun."

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

_Retrogade Amnesia_.

Felix memegangi kepalanya dengan panik saat membaca kertas laporan yang diberikan Chenle padanya.

Tadi setelah bincang-bincang ringan yang berubah menguak suatu fakta tentang Felix yang bahkan tak diketahuinya sendiri, Renjun dan Chenle selaku medis tim mereka bersikeras membuat Felix melakukan pemeriksaan untuk mengetahui alasannya.

Mereka berkata itu terjadi karena syok atau trauma yang dialami salah satu bagian di otaknya setelah kejadian itu terjadi. Bisa juga itu cara otaknya 'menyelamatkan' diri dari rasa bersalah dengan membentuk ingatan baru dan menghapus ingatan lamanya.

Felix tak pernah mempertanyakan kenapa ingatan masa lalunya selalu buram dan tak jelas. Di beberapa waktu dia bahkan kesulitan mengingat. Menurutnya itu wajar, tak banyak orang yang bisa mengingat masa kecil mereka dengan jelas, kan? Baru setelah itu Felix tahu kalau itu sama sekali bukan hal yang wajar.

Tanpa sadar pemuda itu meremat kertas diagnosa yang digenggamnya.

Sejauh ingatannya, ia ada di geng yang dipimpin Chan sejak kecil. Besar di antara para pembunuh, kartel narkoba, mantan dokter militer. Sepanjang ingatannya, keluarganya adalah mereka. Dia tak ingat kenapa dia bisa bergabung bersama mereka, karena itu dia selalu berpikir mungkin Chan sudah merawatnya sejak kecil. Tak sepenuhnya salah, sebenarnya. Namun alasannya sama sekali lain.

Chan merawatnya karena salah satu anggotanya yang kebetulan bertemu dengan Felix—yang melarikan diri setelah tanpa sengaja membunuh ibunya sendiri—ingin menolongnya.

Felix menggigit bibir saat ia menyadari dengan jelas apa artinya itu semua.

Dia mungkin saja memiliki keluarga di luar sana. Keluarga yang wajahnya bahkan tak bisa diingatnya.

Tanpa sadar satu per satu air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya, hasil dari kesedihan dan rasa frustrasinya yang tak bisa mengingat sedikit pun masa lalunya.

Pemuda itu terisak, memeluk lututnya dan menggerakkan tubuhnya secara acak ke kanan dan kiri, berusaha mengimitasi pelukan menenangkan yang mungkin dulu sering diterimanya dari keluarganya. Tersendat, menyenandungkan lagu yang Felix tahu menjadi satu-satunya hal yang menghubungkannya dengan masa lalunya yang polos dan belum terlibat kejamnya jalinan takdir.

" _All mimsy were the borogoves, and the mome raths outgrabe. Beware the Jabberwock, my son—_ "

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Chan mengangkat alis melihat kedatangan anggota medis timnya. "Apa Felix baik-baik saja?"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." Renjun menenangkannya. "Ada alasan mengapa otak membuat seseorang melupakan kejadian traumatis yang pernah mereka alami, itu untuk melindungi diri mereka sendiri."

"Bagaimana jika ingatan yang hilang itu ingatan yang penting?"

"Akan muncul dengan sendirinya, tenang saja, kak." Chenle mengendikkan bahu. "Daripada itu, sampai di mana penyelidikan kalian tentang orang yang berusaha menggagalkan misi kemarin itu?"

"Kami sudah menemukan informasinya. Ternyata Kang Daniel bekerja sama dengan salah satu geng lain untuk melindunginya. Tikus-tikus kecil yang nakal." Chan tertawa. "Mereka bukan ancaman sebenarnya, kalau saja mereka tak menembak Felix waktu itu."

"Jadi akan kita serang? Apa tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana kalau nanti berkembang menjadi kerusuhan dan huru-hara besar-besaran? Kecuali kalau kita siap mengungsikan rakyat sipil di sekitar sini."

"Tak perlu sampai sejauh itu. Mereka pasti akan datang kemari." Chan tersenyum.

"Kenapa kakak bisa tahu?"

"Karena seekor tikus yang dipancing dengan makanan pasti akan masuk perangkap. Kita hanya harus mempersiapkan sambutan untuk kedatangan mereka."

"Sambutan yang biasa?"

"Jangan yang biasa saja. Lakukanlah dengan sangat _meriah_. Ledakkan kembang api kalau diperlukan."

"Kita akan _berpesta_."

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

"Ouch," Felix merunduk, memegangi perutnya yang terasa begitu nyeri. Kepalanya berdenyut dan ia tersengal. "Sialan, sakit. Renjun! RENJUN! HUANG REN—"

"Ya! Di sini!" Sang pemilik nama tergopoh-gopoh berlari menghampiri Felix, raut kesal tertera di wajahnya yang berkeringat seperti habis melakukan kegiatan berat. "Ada apa, sih?!"

"Dari mana saja kau?" Felix mengaduh lagi saat nyeri yang dirasanya berpindah jauh lebih dekat ke rusuk dan membuatnya sesak. "Lupakan. Sakit sekali, Jun—"

Renjun dengan sigap menunduk dan membopong Felix, membawanya berlari ke ruang kesehatan dengan kekuatan yang tak pernah Felix kira ada di tubuh sekecil itu. "Di mana sakitnya?" Dia menyingkap kaus Felix, memastikan tak ada luka luar. "Akan ku _rontgen_."

"Cepatlah!"

Tangan terampil Renjun dengan cepat melakukan hal yang dibutuhkan untuk memeriksa keadaan tubuh Felix dari dalam. "Tak ada luka dalam, Lix."

"CT Scan?"

"Tak menunjukkan apa-apa. Kau baik-baik saja." Renjun kali ini mulai terlihat kesal. "Kau membohongiku, ya?"

"Apa untungnya bagiku membohongimu?"

"Entahlah, kau tahu aku sedang sibuk. Jangan membuatku semakin kerepotan. Kami sedang berburu, tahu."

"Hah?"

"Ada tikus-tikus nakal yang menyelusup masuk kemari. Ah, mungkin lebih baik kau juga ikut, jadi kau tak punya waktu memikirkan ide untuk mengerjaiku."

"Sumpah aku tidak bohong, aku memang benar-benar bisa merasakan sakitnya—" Felix mendesis, namun terdiam saat Renjun mendelik mengancamnya.

"Ambil senjatamu dan ikut aku. Tapi jangan gunakan pistol, kak Chan ingin menangkap hidup-hidup salah satunya untuk diinterogasi."

Felix mengerjap. "Uh... Bukankah kita hanya akan berburu tikus? Untuk apa memakai pistol...?"

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

"Dapat satu! Oi, Felix. Kemari dan jaga dia."

Felix berlari menghampiri Chan yang menangkap seseorang di kuncian tangannya. "Wah, saat Renjun bilang kita _berburu tikus_ , aku tak tahu kalau yang kita buru benar-benar seperti tikus."

"Kecil, cepat, dan mengesalkan." Chan melepas kuncian tangannya dan orang yang ditangkapnya buru-buru hendak berlari kabur, namun Felix membuatnya jatuh dan menduduki perutnya. "Tikus yang terkena jepitan tikus, takkan bisa kabur." Dia mengangkat tongkat _baseball_ yang dipegangnya dan menghantamkannya kuat-kuat ke perut pemuda itu.

"Uhuk!"

Felix mengerjap kaget karena bukan hanya orang yang diserangnya yang terbatuk, ia juga ikut merasakannya.

"Jangan berusaha membunuhnya dulu, anak kecil."

Belum sempat Felix menyuarakan kebingungannya, tubuhnya sudah lebih dahulu ditarik berdiri oleh sang ketua tim. "Bawa dia dan interogasi. Jika dia tak mau membuka mulut, kau boleh membuatnya setengah mati."

Felix segera saja melupakan hal aneh yang dia rasakan dan kembali bersemangat mendengar prospek boleh _mengerjai_ seseorang hingga setengah mati. "Baiklah, kak!" Dia menendang-nendang pemuda yang masih terbaring di lantai dengan ujung sepatunya. "Hei, kau. Bangun dan ikut aku."

Mendengus kesal, pemuda itu bangkit di bawah todongan tongkat _baseball_ Felix yang sekarang tersenyum lebar. 

"Siapa namamu, tampan?"

"Han. Han Jisung."

"Marga kita sama. Kalau begitu aku takkan terlalu kasar padamu," Felix tersenyum, merangkul bahu Jisung dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya menempelkan pucuk pistolnya di pinggang Jisung. "Jangan coba-coba kabur dariku, ya. Kak Chan takkan senang kalau tahu aku membawa pistol untuk mengancammu, jadi jangan beritahu dia, ya?"

"Akan kuberitahu." Jisung mendengus saat bunyi ' _klik_ ' terdengar dari pistol Felix.

"Jangan, dong. Nanti aku tak bisa bermain-main denganmu lagi." Felix tersenyum makin lebar. "Ikuti aku, sini." Dia setengah menarik-setengah menyeret Jisung ke salah satu ruangan kosong terdekat dari sana dan menendang pintunya hingga tertutup. "Tangan."

Jisung mengulurkan tangannya dan Felix mengikatnya dengan cepat.

"Kau penurut, aku suka." Felix tersenyum. "Sekarang beritahu aku dari mana asalmu."

Jisung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, bersumpah dalam hati apapun yang terjadi ia takkan membocorkan sedikitpun identitas gengnya.

"Tak mau buka mulut, ya?" Senyum Felix makin lebar. "Tak apa. Aku juga suka laki-laki yang keras kepala." Dia mengangkat tongkat _baseball_ nya tinggi-tinggi dan menghantamkannya ke perut Jisung yang langsung limbung.

Felix sendiri juga terhuyung, memegangi perutnya sendiri, mengimitasi hal yang dilakukan Jisung. "Ah, sial. Renjun sialan itu tak percaya pada apa yang kukatakan. Padahal ini benar-benar sakit." Dia merutuk sebentar kemudian kembali menoleh pada Jisung, kedua matanya melebar. "Kita rasakan sakitnya sama-sama, yuk. Kau harus bersimpati padaku, lho."

Felix tersenyum dan kembali memukuli tubuh Jisung dengan tongkat _baseball_ nya sembari menyenandungkan lagu masa kanak-kanaknya, satu kata untuk setiap pukulan. " _One, two! One, two! And through and through. The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!_ "

Jisung membelalakkan mata saat berhasil mengenali lagu yang disenandungkannya. "Felix... Apa kau Felix?"

Felix terkesiap, tongkat _baseball_ nya tertahan di udara. "Wah, wah. Apa aku seterkenal itu?" Dia tertawa, kembali menghujamkan tongkatnya. "Tapi maaf ya, aku tak suka namaku diucapkan mulut-mulut yang kotor."

"Tidak! Tunggu!"

"Kau kira kau bisa memerintahku?" Felix tertawa-tawa, masih memukulinya.

Jisung mendecih, tak ada yang bisa menghentikan Felix yang mulai menggila sekarang. Kecuali—

" _And hast thou slain the Jabberwock? Come to my arms, my beamish boy._ "

Tangan Felix kembali lagi tertahan di udara, sementara tongkatnya berkelontangan jatuh ke lantai. Dia menarik kerah Jisung dan berusaha mencekiknya. " _Dari mana_ kau mendengar lagu itu?!"

"Itu lagu— _uhuk_!—yang melodinya dibuat ibu kita! Lagu pengantar tidur!"

"Ibu—kita...?" Felix kehilangan kata-kata, cengkeramannya pada kerah baju Jisung perlahan mengendur.

Jisung menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk meyakinkannya lebih jauh. Dia merengkuh Felix erat, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan kiri perlahan.

" _'Twas brillig and the slithy toves. Did gyre and gimble in the wabe; all mimsy were the borogoves, and the mome raths outgrabe._ "

Felix memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak terasa begitu pusing, seakan ada yang memalu kepalanya dari dalam. Mendadak muncul kelebatan bayang-bayang semu yang dulunya hanya merupakan mimpi buruknya seperti sebuah film yang sedang diputar balik.

_"Jisung, Jisung! Lihat, aku punya apa."_

_Bocah kecil dengan gigi kelinci itu terkesiap dramatis kemudian terkikik. "Wow, Felix. Bunga yang bagus sekali. Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"_

_Bocah lainnya dengan pipi tembam tersenyum lebar. "Aku memetiknya dari kebun! Akan kuberikan pada ibu. Dia pasti akan berhenti sedih jika kuberikan ini. Aku ingin ibu senang."_

_"Memetik di—"_

_"MEMETIK DI KEBUN?!"_

_Kedua anak lelaki itu terkesiap saat tangan secepat cengkeraman cakar elang itu menarik rambut Felix._

_"AH!!! AMPUN! AMPUN, IBU! AMPUN!" Seorang bocah kecil dengan panik berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan ibunya di rambutnya._

_"Nakal, anak nakal. Anak nakal harus dihukum atau kau akan tumbuh menjadi pria nakal seperti ayahmu, hihihihi." Wanita paruh baya itu menarik rambut Felix, membuat tubuh bocah kecil itu limbung_

_"Ibu jangan—kumohon jangan!" Jisung kecil mengekor di kaki ibunya, memohon-mohon agar wanita itu melepaskan adik kembarnya. "Jangan sakiti—"_

_Ibu mereka menggerak-gerakkan kakinya berusaha melepaskan Jisung, bahkan menendangnya. Satu tendangan itu tak berhasil luput dan membuat tubuh kecil Jisung terlempar membentur kaki meja._

_Memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit, Jisung hanya bisa menatap hampa tanpa daya saat sang ibu mengambil gunting dan nampaknya hendak menghujamkannya ke tubuh adik kembarnya, sebelum semuanya gelap._

_Felix berteriak melihat kening kembarannya yang mengucurkan darah dan seketika menjadi panik. Dia menggeliat liar berusaha melepaskan diri, dalam suatu keadaan berhasil menghindari hujaman gunting ibunya dan merebutnya._

_Felix dalam kabut kepanikannya mengayunkan gunting itu membabi buta, baru berhenti saat disadarinya tak ada lagi suara teriakan kemarahan ibunya. Dia membuka mata dan melihat tubuh ibu mereka bersimbah darah._

_"Tidak..." Felix menggeleng-geleng panik. "Tidak... Ibu..."_

"AAAAH!"

"Felix!" Jisung memegangi tubuh saudaranya yang limbung. "Felix!"

"Sakit! Sakit, kepalaku!"

"Felix, bertahanlah!" Jisung tertatih, berusaha menuju pintu yang tertutup itu sembari masih menahan tubuh Felix yang kini mulai mengerang-erang. "Sial, coba saja kau tak memukuliku sampai sebegininya!"

"Kepalaku—sakit—!"

"Seseorang tolong kami!"

Pintu itu menjeblak terbuka, Jisung nyaris saja tersenyum bahagia sebelum mendapatkan todongan pistol di dahinya.

Wajah Chan yang suram ada di balik itu, di belakang bahunya Renjun dan Allen, sama-sama menodongkan pistol ke arahnya. "Apa yang kaulakukan pada Felix?"

"Aku tidak—kami—"

"Kak Chan kepalaku—!"

Suara tembakan yang memekakkan telinga. Felix menjerit sekuat tenaga.

"Jisung—"

_Keheningan yang menyesakkan._

**Author's Note:**

> p.s their childhood lullaby is actually a musicalization of Lewis Carrol's poetry titled Jabberwocky. I personally like [ Erutan](https://youtu.be/TlyrweRsILk)'s melody


End file.
